Polaroids e cartas envelhecidas
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Iria aplacar a dor e afastar a solidão durante alguns momentos. Só por alguns momentos." Fanfic para o projeto Around The World, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Polaroids e cartas envelhecidas.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Nanda Magnail.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> T.  
><strong>Observações:<strong>Fanfic escrita para a primeira edição do projeto Around The World, Paris, com a citação de Jean de La Fontaine: _A excessiva atenção que se presta ao perigo faz com que muitas vezes nele se caia_.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Eu estou atrasada no projeto e só agora que a fanfic foi. Gostei mesmo dela, é bastante subjetiva, mas acho que vocês conseguirão pegar a história completa. Os trechos em itálico são da música Breathe, do Paramore. Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar, e espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Polaroids e cartas envelhecidas<strong>

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

><p><em>.#.<em>

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe theres another way_

_.#._

A chuva batia na janela do quarto iluminado. O céu estava nublado, como sempre, e o frio transpassava as paredes do hotel em que ele estava hospedado já havia algum tempo. O barulho de água caindo no banheiro trancado lhe dá a sufocante sensação de que ele não a queria mais, e suspira ao começar a reunir as roupas jogadas pelo chão. Pensa se poderia ficar um pouco mais. Repreende-se.

Ele não queria voltar para casa (eram tantas lembranças guardadas no fundo da mente que ele evitava até pensar que tinha uma mansão em seu nome), e ela só estava ali como companhia, para aplacar a dor e afastar a solidão durante alguns momentos.

Só por alguns momentos.

Fecha a porta assim que ouve a do banheiro abrir.

_.#._

Ele liga bêbado, voz grogue, mente entorpecida e entorpecente. Lhe pede ajuda e perdão por inúmeras razões já esquecidas naquele longo espaço de tempo em que se encontravam. Lhe oferece mil promessas que não realizará no dia seguinte, quando o efeito do álcool já houver passado. E entende, porque ele te culpa até por saber manusear o aparelhinho trouxa, que serve para encurtar a distância que colocam entre si assim que foge pela manhã, com toda a raiva do mundo queimando no coração _apaixonado_.

_.#._

A notícia na primeira página do jornal te chama a atenção por um momento. Nele, o herdeiro de uma das últimas famílias tradicionalistas do mundo bruxo estava anunciando publicamente o noivado com a outra sangue-puro de merda que acenava na foto animada, preconceituosa até o último fio de cabelo loiro platinado. Uma cópia feminina e mais fútil de si mesmo. Que maldito narcisista.

Sorriu antes de rasgar a notícia pelas bordas, colocando-a em seguida na escrivaninha, com as outras. Resolveria isso mais tarde.

_Opostos se atraem, mas não dão certo_, está escrito no verso da foto jogada de lado.

_.#._

A chuva batia na pequena janela do quarto mal iluminado. Um raio cortou o céu enegrecido, seguido de um trovão que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, grossas, e ela tinha como companhia apenas o seu medo e sua solidão.

Odiava raios, odiava chuva, odiava, odiava tanto que chegava a doer em seus ossos. Representava a vida perdida de um amigo, momentos que vinham tão rápido que pareciam nunca ter acontecido, que a abalava com tanta força que se sentia incapacitada pela vida e por sua dor.

Cartas não lidas estão espalhadas na mesa. Sentia vontade de queimá-las só por lembrarem-na do que um dia ela foi, do que havia desistido por um motivo incerto que aparentou ser certo demais há tanto tempo atrás. Deixou-as ali, não conseguia se desfazer das palavras preocupadas de seus amigos, agarrados na vã esperança de que um dia ela conseguiria superar o que quer que havia acontecido no passado.

Só havia lhe restado as palavras, as promessas e as fotos.

Estavam todas coladas nas paredes do quarto, aquele no fim do corredor que não serviria para nada além de guardar brinquedos da infância, coisas sem utilidade que não conseguimos nos desfazer. Ali estavam reunidos os últimos cinco anos de Draco Malfoy, em fotos, notícias e cartas. No princípio eram apenas polaroids, com o alvo distanciado, para então se tornarem cada vez mais nítidas e detalhadas, próximas o bastante para perpetuar o cheiro mentolado.

Agachou-se ainda mais quando o céu clareou de repente. Na mão, a foto já amassada de um loiro adormecido, em paz.

_.#._

"Vem."

Os lábios secos dizem, e ela escuta apenas a respiração calma do outro lado. Ele desliga o telefone e o coração aperta como nunca antes, o gosto do fracasso dançando em sua língua assim que percebe o quão solitária sempre esteve.

O som de chuva caindo aos poucos cessa, e as pernas já não tinham mais forças para aguentar todo o peso de uma vida. Fechou os olhos.

_.#._

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_.#._

Braços a seguram assim que o frio se torna mais intenso. Ela não sente, mas o cheiro dele impregnando suas roupas faz com que o sangue volte a circular normalmente por suas veias, aquecendo-a por dentro. A cama abaixo de si geme um pouco com o peso de dois corpos, e ele a abraça (não tão apertado quanto gostaria, nem tão frouxo quanto temia, mas naquele jeito só dele, de quem sabe o peso de suas ações.).

Beija-o, e sente a relutância da parte dele no ato. O coração dá outro pulo no peito, e tudo o que ela queria era ser amada naquele último momento com ele, antes que só fossem polaroids e cartas envelhecidas. Ele a entende e tira demoradamente a camisa, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o corpo delicado a sua frente. Iria aplacar a dor e afastar a solidão durante alguns momentos.

Só por alguns momentos.

_.#._

O habitual não ocorre e é ele que foge pela manhã, deixando apenas uma carta rabiscada no criado mudo, direta e sem sua assinatura. Segura-a com a mão direita, correndo até o fim do corredor. A porta aberta revela um quarto vazio.

E no fim de tudo, não havia lhe restado nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É merecedora de reviews? _Nanda_.


End file.
